Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an endoscope device.
Description of Related Art
In general, in a surgical, procedure in which a submucosal layer on which a lesion is present is incised and peeled while imaging is performed using an endoscope, a doctor checks positions of blood vessels and performs a treatment such as an incision such that a relatively thick blood vessel in the mucous membrane is not cut by an electric scalpel or the like.
Therefore, a technology capable of emitting light of three wavelengths of 540 nm, 600 nm, and 630 nm in addition to RGB and clearly imaging a thick blood vessel using an endoscope equipped with a rotation filter is known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 5355820).
Light at 540 nm is effective for observing a shallow blood vessel. Light at 600 nm reaches the vicinity of a thick blood vessel deep in the submucosal layer, and light at 630 nm reaches a position deeper than the thick blood vessel. Therefore, it is possible to observe the thick blood vessel by using the light at 600 nm and 630 nm.